Memories of You
by Sakura-And-Nami
Summary: The war is over, Sasuke's back, and everything seems great, however, a murder takes place and Sasuke is the first one blamed! Sasuke flees the village as everyone looses hope in him. But Sakura is determined to prove it wasn't him and to bring him back no matter the cost!
1. Back Home

_**Konichiwa minna-san! Sakura here! I'm going to be writing a SasuSaku fic! SasuSaku 4Eva! Hehe ^^ you are warned, THERE WILL BE SPOILERS!**_

_**I do not own Naruto, but I wish I did**_

* * *

It's a rather chilly day in Konoha today. It's a good break from all the hot weather that summer brought along. Autumn here is a great time of year, the leaves start changing colors and fall from the trees. The villagers are slowly switching out their products for the winter time. The village repairs have come a long way since the 4th Great Ninja War ended; it's only been a week. Houses were starting to look like real homes again. People moving into their own places. It is such a wonderful sight to see.

I've become quite accustomed to this newfound power of mine. I reached up and touched the spot right above the middle of my eyebrows and felt the small diamond tattooed there. The White Strength Seal is quite remarkable. I had to store my chakra in my forehead for many years, but it definitely paid off. The seal allows me to do techniques without and waisted stamina or chakra, which is a great thing in the medical field. It also helps to amplify my healing abilities which is a great help too. I smiled to my self and let my hand drop to my side. I greeted all the friendly villagers with a smile and continued on my way to the training grounds.

It wasn't long before I reached the old field. I was the first one there. I walked over to the three medium height wooden pillars and placed my hand on top of the one Naruto was tied to when he didn't the bell that hung from Kakashi-sensei's side. I was such a dits back then. Only concerned with what Sasuke-kun thought about me. But now I'm a strong independent woman. I can handle my own, shit, I even took down one of the Akatsuki. I smiled to myself as I looked out at the grassy field.

"Sakura-chan!" I turned my head and saw Naruto running towards me, and I could have sworn I saw the young, naïve Naruto running towards me instead of the villages' hero. Naruto and Sasuke were on the brink of being defeated by Obito. I was trying my best to keep them healthy enough to bring him down. It wasn't long before they overtook him and defeated him together. It was then too that the 1st Hokage, Hashirama Senju, took down his long time friend who helped create the village with a sad smile.

"Hi Naruto-kun," I hugged him when we got to me. I looked past him and saw the man who still holds my heart to this very day. I used to think all I felt for Sasuke was just a crush. I even tried telling myself that. But after I tried to take him down by myself, stupid, I know, I realized I just couldn't. I couldn't kill the man I love. Sasuke strode across the field with such grace; it was like he never left. But one couldn't help but noticed how more than half of the village didn't trust him for one second. I could tell that most of the other teams didn't fully trust him either, but they were trying their best for Naruto-kun, Kakashi-sensei and I, "Hi Sasuke."

"Hn," Was the only reply I got. Sasuke still acted like his old self, just more helpful. He was trying to prove to everyone that he has changed and that he was trying to become one of us again. Naruto loves having his old friend back. He can't contain him self half the time. It's truly like old times. I giggled as Naruto was continuing on about all the missions we have ever been on, but trying to leave out all the parts he didn't want Sasuke to know about.

"Oi, Sakura-chan! Remember that time when we were on our first mission with Sai and we stayed at that hot spring? That was relaxing, wasn't it?" Naruto asked, placing both of his hands behind his neck and smiling. I couldn't help but not tell anybody this part.

"Well I remember when we found him outside drawing and you said that it wasn't anything special," The smirk naturally came to my lips as Naruto reacted.

"Sakura-chan! Don't tell Sasuke that!" Naruto panicked, waving his hands, trying to stop me, but it wouldn't work.

"So Sai countered by saying," I tried to suppressed the giggle that was fighting it's was up, "Neither is your dick." I burst out laughing, I couldn't take it anymore. It was just too funny. The way those two interacted was priceless.

"Sakura-chan! Why!" Naruto cried as he fell in despair with a sweat drop. It was all worth it because I heard a small chuckle come from Sasuke, "Sasuke! Don't laugh!"

It was then that Kakashi-sensei decided to show up. "Hey guys."

"You're late!" Naruto and I both shouted, nothing has changed, he's always late. But I am glad to see he's back to normal. After being trapped in some other dimension, we didn't know if Kakashi-sensei was okay. But when we defeated Obito, Kakashi-sensei came back. He never talked about what he saw or what happened. He kept it to himself. "Sorry guys, I was lost on the road of life," Naruto and I sighed in unison.

"So what did you want to talk about Kakashi-sensei?" I asked. He had called us down he to tell us something. I hope it isn't a mission, Sasuke-kun isn't fully healed yet. Even if he says otherwise.

Kakashi-sensei put his book away and smiled, "I just wanted to welcome formally Sasuke back since we hadn't already done it yet."

"Does that mean you're buying Ichiraku!?" Naruto acted like a little child getting to eat candy before dinner when Kakashi-sensei agreed. Sasuke did his usual 'hn' and I giggled as Naruto zoomed past all of us and into the busy streets. I walked casually beside Sasuke with Kakashi-sensei in front, with make-out paradise practically glued to his hand. I looked over at Sasuke who just looked straight ahead. The villagers just past him caught my attention as I noticed them talking in hushed tones about how Sasuke couldn't be trusted and how could "Tsunade-sama let someone like him back into our village?"

"Just ignore them," I looked back up at Sasuke, his eyes glued to the road ahead of him, "It'll go away eventually."

"How can you ignore them? It has to be hard trying to prove you one of us again if they won't even give you a chance," It really pissed me off. It wasn't like Sasuke was a completely different person. He was the same man that they had known before. Sure he had tried to destroy Konoha, but that was only so he could get revenge for the Uchiha and Itachi's deaths. I didn't see any fault in him wanting to be a part of the village again. He's over the revenge thing.

"Does it matter? There wouldn't be any good coming from me getting angry at them. It would just end up with me thrown in jail," Sasuke stated. He didn't say anything more. I guess he was right, but still.

We arrived at Ichiraku with Naruto already finishing his second bowl. When he slurped up the last of it and put it down, I smacked him across the head, "You idiot! Why couldn't you wait!?" Naruto rubbed the part of his head where I smacked him and pouted like a little kid.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted as a small smirk worked its way onto his face.

"Looks like someone's going to have to share a bowl, I only have enough money for four," Kakashi-sensei said as he placed the money on the counter.

"Sakura-cha-"No." I countered, "You already had two bowls, and besides I have to the hospital and clock in before I'm late." I said my goodbyes and made my way to the hospital.

"Sakura-onesan!" I turned around and saw Konohamaru running up to me, his long scarf flapping in the wind behind him.

"Hey Konohamaru, did you need something?" I asked

"Ya, I wanted to ask you something," He said

"Can you walk and talk? I need to get to the hospital," I suggested. He agreed and we continued on our way, "What is it you wanted to talk about?"

"It's about…Sasuke-san," Konohamaru hesitated, probably nervous.

"What about him?"

"I know you and Naruto-niisan were on the same team, but why do you guys want to protect someone like him?"

I looked at Konohamaru in my peripheral vision and could see he was really nervous and thought I was going to snap at him.

"Konohamaru, you are on a team with your two best friends, right?" He nodded, "and you would do anything for them?" He nodded again, "Okay. So what if Udon or Moegi were to leave the village? What would you do?" I waited for an answer but didn't get one. "Would you want to bring them back no matter what the cost?" I saw him nod again, "That's what it's like between us. We're a family. We can't stop being one even if we tried. It would go against everything we stood for. I know Sasuke-kun has done some terrible things since he's left the village, but that shouldn't define who he is now. He is trying so hard for other people to accept him. He just wants it to be like it used to, where nobody would stare at him and shun him for the stuff that he has done. We shouldn't judge him for what he's done. All that should matter is what he's accomplishing now. But, even though everyone is saying these things about him, all that really matters is what we think of him. We trust him completely and that's all that matters." It was like a giant weight was lifted from my chest. I could tell the Konohamaru was thinking and processing everything I said, "Do you get it now?"

"I think so," Konohamaru pondered a little more and then, as he looked back up at me, he had the biggest smile I had ever seen from him. "So you're saying that as long as you guys trust in Sasuke it doesn't matter what other people think?"

"Exactly," I smiled.

"Thanks Sakura-onesan!" Konohamaru bided a farewell as we approached the hospital and ran off, probably to go find Naruto or his friends.

"Sakura-san! Thanks goodness you're here. We have a squad coming back from a mission and they need immediate medical attention," One of the many interns warned me.

"Do we know how many?" I asked as I quickened up my pace.

"About 5," Looks like it's going to be a long day.

* * *

"Are you going home Sakura-san?" One of the interns asked as she passed me in the hallway, holding multiple medical files.

"Yes, It's been a long day," I complained as the intern gave me a sympathetic look before scurring off, being called over by another doctor. I walked down a series of hallways and into my office. I had some paper work to finish up before I went home. It wasn't long before I was able to finally finish up the paper work and head on home. I opened the door and placed the files in the file holder on the wall and nearly bumped into Sasuke in the process.

"Sasuke, do you need to be that close to the door? I nearly bumped into you," I complained as I put a hand on my hip, shifting my weight onto on leg.

"I'm here for the check-up," He stated.

"Oh, right." I moved aside and had him go in, shutting the door behind me. He was already seated in one of the two desk chairs I has placed in front of my desk, taking off this shirt, knowing the procedure. I walked over to him, trying to suppress the blush that was slowly working its way into my cheeks. I couldn't get over how much more masculine he got over the years, as if he wasn't already attractive enough. I sat across from him and hovered my hands just in front of his chest and focused the chakra into my hands, slowly taking in all the information I needed.

About 10 minutes later I instructed him to put his shirt back on and I wrote down the information. "The good thing is that you're almost completely healed. Maybe another week and you'll be completely done with these check-ups." I smiled at him and set down the papers. His eyes were fixated on me. I could tell he had stared at me the whole time, so why was I just now noticing it. It wasn't an awkward stare; it was more of an observing stare. Like he was trying to figure out something. I was slowly being to stare at his face too. His eyes held so much hurt and confusion, I could feel it within myself. His face changed over the years from the constant stoic look he held. I could see his hand slowly moved up and I jumped slightly when I felt him lightly trace the diamond on my forehead. He didn't move his hand away, he just stared at the seal and traced and re-traced it. I didn't dare more, too concentrated on our lost in thought stares.

"ER doctor needed in bay 3," The sudden noise of the intercom shook us out of our trance and we instantly looked away. I felt my entire face get warm and I knew I must be as red as a tomato. The intensity of the situation was too much to handle, definitely for Sasuke. He quickly stood up, not bothering to look at me. "Sorry." With that, he left.

* * *

_**There you go! First chapter is up! Let me know what you guys think, should I continue? Do you have any suggestions? Any thoughts on where this might lead? Let me know in your reviews! The next chapter will be up soon so stay toned!**_


	2. Team 7

_**Sakura here with another chapter! I'm really upset about not getting ANY reviews! I would have thought that I would have gotten AT LEAST 1!**_

_** But! If I don't get AT LEAST 2 or 3 reviews…I won't write this story anymore…The reviews let my know that I am doing a good job writing and it encourages me to keep going.**_

_** Anyway, you guys know the drill; I don't own anything from Naruto, though I wish I did! And there are SPOILERS!**_

_** Now on with the story!**_

* * *

I sighed once he left my office and looked at the ground, totally fascinated with the tile flooring. What was that just now? Did Sasuke-kun and I…have a moment? Impossible! Sasuke didn't feel that way about me. I chuckled lightly to myself and stood up, grabbing my things and leaving. I bid adieu to all the night nurses as they entered the hospital to start their shifts and walked into the chilly dusk air. A cold chill ran through my body as I hugged my arms around myself, trying to keep warm. I should have brought a coat with me. Damn fall nights always catch me off guard.

I was quickly walking in the direction of my apartment when an ANBU member jumped in front of me, halting me in my tracks, "Haruno-san, Hokage-sama wishes to speak with you."

"A mission?" I questioned. The fox-masked ANBU member simply nodded and disappeared as quickly as he materialized. I sighed and turned around, heading towards the Hokage's tower. Why did the tower have to be on the opposite end of the town? I quickened my pace into a slow jog, trying to get my blood pumping so that the cold wouldn't bother me as much.

It wasn't long before I jogged up to the tower. I slowed my jogging and started making my way inside, enjoying the lovely heat that welcomed me. I approached the Hokage's door and before I could even knock a muffled, "enter" was heard through the thick wood door. I opened the door and was greeted with the all too familiar sight of my former mentor and Shizune, who was hugging tonton in her arms, trying to get through some paperwork, "You wanted to see me Tsunade-sama?"

"Yes. You are to go on this mission," I watched as she lifted papers and shuffled them around until she found the mission scroll she was looking for. She tossed it over to me and I could clearly see the C ranking written around it. I un-rolled it and briefly read through it, but there was no purpose because Tsunade started to tell me about it, "There have been multiple reports of bandits robbing and killing people on the border of sand and leaf. You and your team are to report there and get this situation under control."

"My team?" It's not often I'm on a team anymore.

"Yes, you'll see them tomorrow. You are to leave tomorrow morning, right at dusk, if possible," I saw the small twitch in her eye.

"Let me guess. Kakashi-sensei's going?" I more so stated then asked. Her sigh was enough of an answer. I thanked her for the briefing and took my leave. I tucked the mission scroll in my shuriken bag and walked back out into the now freezing night air. I instantly started shivering. Next time, I will never leave the house without some sort of cover from this bitter night.

I started my walk back to my apartment, getting colder with each step I took until a winter cloak was thrown over my head. I turned around and found Sai smiling back at me, "You looked cold."

"Hey Sai. Where have you been?" I asked, putting on the heavy fabric, getting an immediate relief from the cold.

"I just got back from a mission," He motioned to his ANBU mask strapped to his hip.

"You've been going on a lot of ANBU missions lately," I stated, continuing on my way to my apartment. He just shrugged and followed me, probably wanting his cloak back once we got to my apartment.

"It doesn't bother me. Keeps me busy, and it's not like Team 7 is doing much of anything lately," He chuckled as we walked on. I smiled and looked up at the stars. Sai's been going on one ANBU mission after the other lately. I guess Lady Tsunade doesn't want the ANBU to get backed up, but why does it seem like only Sai's been going on the missions? It's not like he can't handle them, but still.

"Well, I'm going on a mission tomorrow with three other people, one being Kakashi-sensei," I stated.

"Well that's good," Sai sounded really convincing in his sincerity, but I could tell something wasn't right.

"Aren't you cold with out this?" I asked, motioning to his winter cloak. Maybe that was it. He was only wearing his black crop top shirt and the black ninja pants he always wears.

He just shrugged and continued looking at the stars, "I'm used to the cold." I watched him as we walked through the village. Something was definitely wrong with him…but what? I decided not to pressure him into telling me anything…for the time being.

We continued our walk in comfortable silence until we approached my apartment. When we were just outside of my apartment, I turned around and as I slid off his winter cloak, I was immediately bombarded with the sub-zero cold. How was this NOT below freezing?! He took the cloak back and slung it over his shoulder. How was HE not freezing!?

"Can I come see you off tomorrow?" Sai just stood there, watching me with his usual stare.

"I don't see why not," I smiled as we said our goodbyes and I rushed inside, immediately wrapped up in the warmth that the heaters blasted through the vents. I leaned against the door, absorbing the heat until I was warm enough to take off my shoes. It was such a long day at the hospital. I noticed the lights were all off and it was quite, so my parents were probably already asleep. I quietly walked into the kitchen and grabbed an apple before going into my room to pack for the mission.

* * *

I grunted as I slammed the snooze button on my alarm clock. I hate getting up early. I turned my head so that I could look out the window was saw the sun just barely peaking out from behind the tops of the houses. I moaned in disapproval and swung my legs over the edge of the bed and stood up. I took a quick shower and put on my clothes. I put on my kunai and shuriken pouched, grabbed my bag and walked out of my room stopping by the kitchen to grab a quick breakfast. I left a note for my parents and put on my boots. I rushed down the steps and into the streets of Konoha. Not a single sole was out at this ungodly hour. I stayed at a relatively slow pace when I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around and saw Sasuke walking behind me. I knew he was watching me because he quickly averted his eyes, suddenly interested in the ground. I stopped and fully faced him, hands on my hips and shifting my weight to one leg.

"And just what are you doing up at this hour?" I asked, lifting a brow.

"Mission," He stated simply, now a foot in front of me, looking me straight in the eye.

"Are you on the same team as me?" Okay, Tsunade-sama was going senile if she did what I think she did.

"It seems that way," Sasuke walked around me, putting his hands in his pockets and turning the corner, in the direction of the village gates. If Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke-kun were on my team, that only left…I took off towards the village gates, rushing past Sasuke. I quickly reached the gates and saw the all too familiar bright yellow hair of Naruto. I smiled and ran up to him, catching him off guard by tackling him to the ground in a giant bear hug. Team 7 was reunited! The old Team 7!

"S-Sakura-ch-chan! You're crushing me!" Naruto choked out. I quickly let go of him and helped him up, giggling with pure glee. I can't believe Tsunade-sama would actually do this! I would have to thank her when we get back. I looked around and didn't see Kakashi-sensei anywhere, "He's still not here."

"Damn Sakura! I thought you were gonna take me out or something!" Sasuke complained as he approached us, slightly irritated.

"Sorry Sasuke-kun, but I couldn't help but wonder if Tsunade-sama actually did this!" I said, referring to Team 7, "I still can't believe it!"

"Well believe it Sakura-chan, here comes Kakashi-sensei now," We all looked as saw Kakashi-sensei walking up to us with Sai at his side. Wait…shit! Not good.

"Hey guys, found him on my way over here," Kakashi motioned to Sai as he smiled and gave a small wave. Not good, how is Sai going to react? Oh, I hope he doesn't take it too personally.

"I hope you guys have a safe mission, just don't let this dickless idiot die out there," Sai motioned towards Naruto, who I had to hold back from killing Sai. I could tell that Sai was faking his smile. It wasn't one of his genuine smiles he has now days.

"Well, we're all here and accounted for so let's get going, shall we?" Kakashi-sensei said, walking through the village gates.

"Bye Sai, see ya when we get back," I pushed Naruto forward so he wouldn't try and strangle Sai. Sai continued to wave until we were out of view.

I quickly punched Naruto on the head, "Itai! Sakura-chan! Why did you hit me?"

"Because you need to get your frustration under control when it comes to Sai," I ignored all of his complaints and followed Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke-kun as they hopped up into the trees.

* * *

Sai stood at the gate for a while longer after he could no longer see his teammates. He didn't let his feelings get the best of him, ever really, but this was a special case. How could Hokage-sama send they on a mission with that…that…traitor! He felt his anger and jealousy boil inside of him. He tried to walk it off, letting the cool morning air calm him down but it didn't work. He needed answers and he needed them now! He hopped up onto the rooftops and quickly made his way to the Hokage tower. He snuck his way inside, knowing the guards wouldn't let him proceed at this hour. He walked up to her office door and knocked. It was a little while until he heard the word 'enter' through the door. Tsunade was shocked to see her top ANBU member waking towards her desk in a very brisk and frustrated manner.

"Hokage-sama…why is Sasuke-san going on a mission with MY teammates? Hmm? Why am I not on that mission!?" Sai demanded to know these answers. It was an understatement to say that Tsunade was shocked to see this normally emotionless man yelling at her. About his teammates.

"Sai? Are you alright?" Tsunade tried to go about this with comfort but that proved futile.

"Do I look alright to you? My teammates left the village with a traitor and I demand to know why? Why wasn't it me?" Sai was about to punch something out of frustration. He could feel it boiling over in this stomach. He wasn't thinking clearly. How could he?

"Sai, if you don't calm down I'm going to have to remove you," Tsunade growled. Sai heard the forcefulness in her voice and started pacing, trying to calm down. Tsunade waited a bit before continuing, "I need you to be rested up. You are my top ANBU member and I need you to care out these missions. That's why you aren't out there."

Sai stopped and looked at his Hokage, "Rest? You think I need rest? I can do those missions in my sleep!"

"Sai! Calm down!" Tsunade slammed her palms on her desk and stood up, fire flaring in her eyes, "I don't care if you can do these missions with your hands tied behind your back! I am the top medic, let alone the Hokage, and I am ordering you to rest! Do I make myself clear!?"

Sai watched the Hokage with confused and hurt eyes. He grunted and stormed out of her office. Tsunade sighed and sat back down, slouching in her chair, "I need a drink."

* * *

_**So there you go! Chapter 2 done! Like I said at the top, if I don't get 2-3 reviews I am going to stop writing this story. I don't want to, but I might have to.**_

_**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE Review. It encourages me to keep going and to let me know I'm doing a good job!**_

_** So, until next time, Ja ne!**_


	3. NoticeUpdate

**_Hi guys, this is Sakura and I wanted to let you guys know that I am going to continue writing this story even if I don't get any reviews. It wouldn't be fair to my followers and faves. But I won't be updating for a while. I am trying to get everything ready so I can go off to college next month so please be patient with me. ^^ Ja ne!_**


End file.
